In recent years, people pay more attention to vehicle networks. Road traffic security and reliability can be improved by means of inter-vehicle communication or vehicle-RSU (roadside unit) communication, thereby improving traffic efficiency.
Currently, the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) standard extensible communication protocol is applied to in-vehicle electronic wireless communication and conforms to an application related to ITS (intelligent transportation systems). At an application layer, data exchange between high-speed vehicles and between a vehicle and ITS roadside infrastructure are included.
In the prior art, researches on inter-vehicle communication are conducted mainly with assistance of cellular networks.
Cellular communication uses technologies such as 2G, 3G and 4G. An LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology used in a 4G system has advantages such as high-speed, low-latency, wide-coverage, and high speed mobile terminal-supporting. When vehicles communicate with each other on a cellular network, dynamic scheduling of transmission resources may be performed by fully utilizing a central scheduler (for example, an eNB (evolved NodeB)).
In an LTE system, when UE (user equipment) needs to transmit new data, an eNB needs to schedule a resource for the UE, and then the UE transmits a BSR (buffer status report) on the scheduled resource. If the UE needs to upload other information to the eNB, for example, if the UE needs to upload current driving status information of a vehicle, the UE needs to further upload information about the UE through a PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) after uploading the BSR. However, such a technological implementation manner has an apparent disadvantage: An additional transmission delay is caused if other information is uploaded after a BSR is uploaded. Because a requirement for a delay is high when a vehicle transmits a security message, a relatively great delay may be caused by uploading current driving status information, and performance of transmitting a security message may be degraded.